1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motion simulators and, more particularly, to a structural configuration of a motion simulator system receiving motion signals as a function of actions taking place in a video output.
2. Background Art
Home video games and home video systems have for years been limited to sight and sound interaction with a viewer. For instance, in response to the play of a gamer, video games will produce visual and sound response. In order to increase the sensation procured by video games, gamers often have recourse to arcades, wherein some video games are equipped with force feedback interfaces, by which a feel is added to the visual and sound response.
Due to the popularity of home video games and home video systems, force feedback interfaces have been developed and are readily available to provide the feel to viewers. For instance, BattleChair™ is a chair provided with a variety of speakers by which the sound output of a video output is transmitted to the chair and its occupant. More specifically, the BattleChair™ is hollow and has a subwoofer and three-way speakers that will cause the chair to vibrate as a function of the sound transmitted from the video output. Accordingly, the BattleChair™ provides a feel of the game to the gamer during play. In arcades, some force feedback interfaces include gamer-receiving receptacles, wherein the gamer is seated. In order to fully procure the feel of the game to the gamer, gamer-receiving receptacles often provide support to the gamer's limbs, whereby the gamer is in a position of weightlessness.
Similar technologies have been brought to homes, but these types of force feedback interfaces are bulky and heavy. Owners of these types of interfaces must dedicate a fair amount of floor space—often a room—to have such interfaces at home. Such interfaces are not easily displaced and are hence impractical.
A motion simulator is described in US patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0229192, by Roy et al., as published on Nov. 18, 2004. The motion simulator has a seating portion supported on a floor by actuators. In an embodiment thereof, the actuators are an integral part of the seating portion, whereby a consumer purchases the motion simulator as an integral system of a seating portion with actuators.
However, the consumer may desire motion simulators that will not be restricted to specific designs, so as to match his/her existing home decoration/style. It is contemplated to provide force feedback interfaces, such as motion simulators, that are less invasive in view of domestic use.